


Curse of Vanishing

by L0velie



Series: MCYT oneshots [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood and Gore, Death, Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29171790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0velie/pseuds/L0velie
Summary: This town was silent, but if you listened well, you could hear the voices of ghosts, telling stories long forgotten———————This story has a lot of deaths, violence, su1c1de and gore. Do not read it if you are sensitive to these subject. Stay safe everyone
Series: MCYT oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037346
Kudos: 6





	Curse of Vanishing

**Author's Note:**

> TW // Death , suicide , gore , violence , curses

In a dead town, where the wind owls constantly, silence is king of the place. Or so the same people thought.  The mad, crazy people who dared to wander around it (never in it) all talked about hearing whispers and silent screams. They saw shadows appearing in the middle of the darkest night, and felt refrigerant wind in the middle of July.

Here, let me tell you about the story of the Cursed Town.

It all started after the first mayor got elected.  He wasn’t old, probably 32 years old, but it was hard to tell. He used to be calm, sometimes worryingly chill, but that’s how people knew him. But as the time went by, he got more and more stressed, wether it was because of a personal problem or a danger surrounding the little town, no one actually knew. But in either way, he decided to blame all of the problems, all of his feelings on the inhabitants of the village, so he decided to punish them by cursing the place they called home.   


The day after the curse was settled, he vanished, his body nowhere to be found.   
  


(but people says he still look over the town, looking through the eyes of the crows flying by)

No one really knew about the curse in the beginning, but the parents liked to scare their children, telling them that if they did something bad, they would die and no one will notice it.

  
But after a series of... depressing events, the people got to see a pattern between everything. 

Let’s see if you can guess what is the curse about.

Its first victime was a musician. Actor and music lover, the man wasthe greatest tourist attraction of the little village. People would come from miles away to hear his beautiful voice and see his deceitful acting. But he wanted to be greater, he wanted people from all around the world to be amazed by his talents, so he decided to leave, abandoning his son at the same time.

A group of hunters found his corpse decaying, hanging from a tree in the forest.

~~the mad, crazy people say hearing his voice, singing terribly sad songs in the middle of the night~~

The second victim was his son.   
  


The children thought that him being abandonnés was funny. That no one being there for him was a good source of laughter. The son was only 8 at the time, and adults didn’t tell him about his dad’s death, so he decided to leave the town to search his father.

He was found the next night, drowned in the lake nearby.

  
~~At dawn, the mad, crazy people said hearing a little boy’s voice asking for his father~~

The third victim was a monarch, coming in the town for a visit. To prove their riches? To show off? To give their money to the poors? Who knows?   


He spent a week there, living in a small cottage. 

But then she decided to leave, saying important duty was awaiting to her. She entered her carriage, and left without a goodbye.

Their carriage was found, the week after. It had an unfortunate accident loosing a wheel, and it fell into a ravine.

~~the mad, crazy people said they saw a figure dancing in the dead crops in the morning~~

The next victim was a baker, the best in town. Her pies could make anyone so happy. She held the bakery with her girlfriend, and everyone would go see them at least once a week. She made delivery, and her girlfriend looked over the bakery, but together they would bake for hours without stopping, laughing and dancing.

She usually didn’t have any orders from out of town, but this afternoon, someone asked to get their cake delivered in a city nearby. She, of course, accepted.

After a few days without hearing any words from her, her corpse was found, half eaten by wolves.  
  


~~ the mad, crazy people said smelling the odour of a rotten cake in the middle of the day ~~

There was two fighters in the town, one dressed in green, the other full in pink. People liked to see them train, always making sure to heal each other after the fights. They protected everyone from monsters and animals, and everyone admired them for that. One day, they trained, and pushed each other far into the woods by accident (or was it?). They didn’t came back, but if people searched longer and farther, they would’ve seen the swords piercing each other’s body.

~~the mad, crazy people heard swords and laughs before the sun would go down~~

More the time passed, less people could be seen in the town. A pyromaniac putting himself on fire, a colorblind tearing his eyes out of the head, a sad man drinking until he died, a lover stabbing himself because he lost the man he loved, and another man dying of shock after losing his unrequited love...

  
~~the mad, crazy people heard them all, heard them scream, heard them asking for forgiveness, heard their despair all day long~~

The last victims were children. Maybe 14, maybe 17, it was hard to tell. They were the last one in town, unknowing of the dramatic truth behind every disparitions. They lived by themselves, knowing how to hunt, cook, build... how to do anything to survive. They would blame the strange whispers on the wind, the disgusting odor on the animals, the figures on fatigue.

But someone heard that they jumped off the cliff, loneliness driving them insane.

the mad, crazy people, wouldn’t say anything about the children, as they would be far too close to madness to notice the voice of little boys dragging them into the town.

As the trap would close itself, the curse of Vanishing would continue to go on.

Because if the crows could talk, they would tell you no one gets out alive of the Cursed Town.

but then again, remember that dead man tells no tales.


End file.
